


El más tonto del pueblo

by lea1santome



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Hale, en ese momento que había escogido al más tonto de pueblo para formar una manada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El más tonto del pueblo

**Author's Note:**

> este minific, NO contiene abusos de ningún tipo. (ni perversiones que incluyan a menores). 
> 
> Spoiler de los episodios 11 y 12.

No sabía si el muchacho que tenía de frente, era un idiota, o valiente con complejos de caballero andante, que trataba de salvar a la doncella de las garras del gran Lobo Feroz.

Escuchó sus látigos, olia su miedo, pero no se apartaba de la chica, trataba de alejarlo de ella, de protegerla, así es Stiles. 

Peter Hale se dio cuenta que respecta al muchacho, pero que a la vez era un incordio, pues si no fuera por el joven, Scott estaría en la manada desde hace tiempo. (cosa que el muy tonto de Scott no se había dado cuenta, pues pensaba que Allison era su fuerza , ¡que equivocado estaba!). 

El Alfa, podría matar a Stiles, sin hacer esfuerzo alguno, pero no lo hizo, necesitaba su ayuda, su inteligencia, su astucia para poder reunir la manada. Y además le gustaba, había muchas posibilidades de que le convirtiera, y también esperaba que Lydia sobreviviera, pues quería tener en su manada, a la pareja más lista del pueblo.

*****

El gran Lobo Feroz recordó cómo acecho a Scott, y Stiles, y como fue la desagradable oportunidad tenía su padre de encontrarlo y llevárselo lejos, privándole que fuera parte de la manada, así que tuvo que conformarse con el otro muchacho... que resultó ser el más Tonto de pueblo.


End file.
